Ash V Ran Pokeperil and Trainer Problems
by Rose-Petal-Falling324
Summary: This is the battle between Ash and Ran from my story Poke-peril and Trainer Problems. Implied Palletshipping.


Well this is the battle between Ash and Ran from my story **Poke-peril and Trainer Problems**.

* * *

"What? You want to quit. That would me make me the automatic winner" Ash growled again before shaking his head at the blond girl to show he wasn't going to back down. "Right I choose Altaria, show him what we can do!" She released the Pokemon before smirking at the black haired trainer again.

"Hmm. Well I'm glad I brought this guy along" Ash pulled out his chosen Poké Ball before stepping backwards, giving space for the battle. "I choose you, Glalie!"

"Gla, gla" Glalie chimed happily on being used in a battle. Ran frowned and showed her disagreement at the way Ash treated his Pokemon.

"Right, Altaria, let's finish this quickly, use mist!" Altaria nodded in obedience before releasing a thick mist. When the attack stopped, neither Ash or Glalie could see either the Altaria or it's trainer. As the mist started to spread again, Ash moved forward next to his Pokemon before he wouldn't be able to see him anymore. "Now Altaria, fury attack!"

The voice sounded like it came from everywhere and only seconds after a white and blue blur pecked Glalie hard before flying off in the opposite direction. Ash looked around quickly trying ro figure out where the flying Pokemon would attack from next. She came again just as quickly but hit Glalie even harder, this happened again for another 4 times before the mist began to clear slightly. The ice Pokemon was floating lower tha before and was completely exhausted from the attack.

"Now Altaria, finish it with take down!" Since most of the mist had cleared Ash and Glalie could both see the Pokemon's attack coming.

"Glalie, quick dodge!" Glalie just managed to dodge the attack, forcing Altaria to fly into a tree. With the impact from the collision and the rebound from the take down Altaria was momentarily frozen. "Now Glalie use double team!"

Glalie immediately cloned himself numerous times until their was enough copies to completely encircle Altaria. Once the flying Pokemon had regained it's senses it looked at all the Glalie around it before looking at Ran for instructions. The blond growled quietly before thinking quickly of what to do.

"Altaria, use mist again!" The mist was released again but not as strong as last time.

Ash could just make out blurry shadows of each other person and Pokemon. Although, he couldn't tell it was an attack when a shadow came flying towards him. He hadn't heard Ran order Altaria to use take down until the Pokemon hit him. He was knocked to the ground and skidded until he banged into the trunk of a tree. Once he pulled himself up into a sitting position Glalie had flown in front of him to protect him.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Ash shouted at the girl as she slowly walked towards the trainer and his Pokemon.

"What's wrong? Don't you agree with my fighting style?" the blond sneered before stopping walking and kneeling down so she was at Ash's level. "You can always quit if your scared"

"No way, I am not going to let you touch Gary again!" Ash sneered at Ran before he pushed himself of the ground at glared fiercely a the girl. "I won't stoop to your level and I'll still beat you"

"Bring it on!" Ran backed away from the trainer and his Pokemon and Altaria flew in front of her. "Dragon pulse, Altaria!"

"Ice beam, Glalie!"

The attacks were released at exactly the same time at they collided in the middle of the forest clearing. A ball of energy was created and and spread threw the whole forest, both Ash and Ran were knocked backwards. When they finally gathered enough strength to look up only one Pokemon was still floating.

"Gla!" Ash had won.

* * *

There done. Shorter then the chapters from my story but I put a lot of effort in it.

If you read this and liked it but haven't read my story **Poke-peril and Trainer Problems **then please go to my profile and read it.

Review please, say anything you want!


End file.
